1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for cleaning footwear. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus that uses ultraviolet light to destroy or inhibit the growth of surface pathogens, such as, for example, virus, bacteria, mold, spore, and fungi, and/or to reduce chemical contaminants.
2. Background of Related Art
People are a primary vehicle for pathogens entering homes and healthcare facilities. The pathogens can cause sickness, disease and possible death. To help combat this problem, hand washing and hand sanitizers have been widely adopted. Unfortunately, nothing has been implemented with widespread use to combat the pathogens that enter homes and facilities on the soles of people's footwear.
Door mats, the primary means for cleaning shoe bottoms, remove dirt but not pathogens, and can quickly become an incubator of germs. Other solutions such as liquid dips are not practical for high traffic areas and require frequent maintenance to stay effective. Disposable booties or shoe covers are used in professional environments but do not work well in public areas, as people tend to be self-conscience about wearing them, and there are safety concerns over people tripping while wearing such covers.
Other attempted solutions are difficult to implement, expose people to UV-C light, and/or are deficient in killing pathogens.